Ultraviolet Steve
I'd love to make seperate pages for this trollpasta... oh wait I don't lol just read it the headings will describe different titles. Ultraviolet Steve i waz creat minekraft world weth seed 189047319032178904832198198048321909321943210428947321894732894732894732987493827489327498327432 lol omg i saw UTRALOLVILET STEVE? u daie lol no u dei i kill ultraviolet strtev BUT HOW DID I SEE HIM OR KILL HIM HE WAS ULTRAVIOLET HOW??? o noes utralolvieltherobain came out of da waters!!!!!!!! lol u gay die he ded i go to my poop gold mansion named "TheUrination181931" and i relkax O NOES UTRALVILET ZAMBIcome out oh lol u keel my fwend but u dun has fwends omg no twue facts my weakness die i kell him BUT I IS STILL CONFUSED HOW DID I SEE HIM OR KILL HIM WAIT IF I DIDN'T SEE HIM WHY AM I HERE WRITING THIS CRAPPYPASTA?????? OMG I HAS THE SO MANY KWESTIONZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!11111111! DO NOT USE AN ULTRAVIOLET 232121 VOLT SUPER PEEPEE ULTRAVIOLET LIGHT BULB OR ELSE YOU WILL END UP LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultraviolet Steve 2: The Infrared Fart of Doom OkeysiA AM BACK I HAS NEWED STORYYS TU TLL!! Chapter Unasn: The Horse It was a fun minecraft, it was so fun that i made a horse in 1 picoseconds. It came to life and made me so spooked. It was so fun being spooked i pooped myself. I even peed myself which made the pants even butter. my pants became a shirt and i lost my shit. I went to my solarium to water my plants. my spatula came out of my pockets that were inside my pockets. my life preserver even came out of my plants and my pants stayed the same. I went back to minecraft and then my internet cable wrapped around a needlefish that didn't even exist. good thing my world was in single player or else i would have shit myself causing global warming killing everything. Chapter Txekn: The Larynx my texbook was studying, but i stole it to study, but it was so good it was butter amd was fun. that sentend made no sense so i will make up for it with a picture of the letter e. anyway my minecraft was being a good yoctometer so i was playing it and herobain popped up and said he had a bad larynx. i fixed it by being bedicine and die. Chapter Tree: Chapstick i then mad e a lifelike statue of my penis. It was so large it was only a self destruct away from certian death. irt became a self desytuect and everything became chap stick. the stick became chap wich was worse. it was so bad it was good so a tree fell when nobody was around but a video recorded recoeded the sound it made but it was silent so miencraft crashed and was replaced with ROBLOX. Chapter Fwar: End I keel aander dwaggon and it was a good boy. i got collar and it became my pet and it was dead after wolf attack. i was so angry my head grew to a cock and it exploded making sperm and smoke goevrywhere. i quit miencraft and everythign was peaceful. i forgot how to breathe so i blinked andf died the end Ultraviolet Steve 3: Attack of the Gamma Ray Burst wip oh wait A TRUE TWOLLPASTA IS NEVR WORK IN PRAWGESS!!! NEVER! ABSOLUTELY VENR!!!!!!!!@!!!!!!!! butts LOL NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\ OK LETS GET TO TEH SOTRY BEFORE ME PANTS ARE PANTS SHIT Caprt Unsnsn: Can everyone stop cursing for fucks' sake? lol it was an avwige day in mincrift even thouh todaye was od as fuck. ya. no hirobrin, no zambi, no ultrwaviolet stev. no creepy scary ghosts anywhere!!! YA!!! wait CAPPY CRAP IT IS THE DISGISTING DIRTY COMPUTER MONITOR WE CALL UlTRAVIOLET STEVE!!! FUCK!!!! HE'S HERE O KILL THE PLANET!!! WE BETTER MOVE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE STuFF HAPPERNS!!!!!!!!1!1!1!!!!111!! Crprprt twpeppoo: Penultimate Destruction of Worlds. yaya i follow a black hole and now i'm in this shitty dirt factory known as earth holy fuk mann you insult me favorite place int he hole wide world?? fuk u!! u cant speek egnlishes. u cant even spel english bitch fuk. well at least 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10 is 573985734985734598 quintrillion billion. no is fifty five. fuk, im bad at maths. i can't do simple cacluatshuns. you may has 1 this O but i will get U in tody's yesterday's tommorow's tommorow. he collaped into marble and flew at the speed of light into the sun i am ready for his next challenge Category:Long Pastas Category:Long Trollpastas Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Steve